Mobile devices can be used to view a live video feed of the surrounding environment. Items (e.g., a chair) can be simulated in the live video feed by overlaying an image or 3D model of the item over the live video feed. To maintain a realistic simulation, the perspective (e.g., angles) of the simulated item should be adjusted to be congruent for the point of view of the mobile device generating the live video feed. However, adjusting the perspective of the simulated item often requires information about planes (e.g., walls, floors) being imaged, which can be difficult or impossible for mobile devices to determine.